


Course Correction

by scarimor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills - Freeform, F/F, Spanking, Split Queen, mayor queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarimor/pseuds/scarimor
Summary: Because I wish the Evil Queen would just put Regina over her knee and spank some sense into her.





	

This is not how it was supposed to turn out.

Not remotely like this, Regina thinks, as she contemplates a sunlit pattern of light and dark in her hardwood floor which, until today, seemed unremarkable and abstract; but which now resembles a distorted face, staring up at her with one and a half eyes and a lopsided mouth. From her current undignified position Regina has a fine view of her floor and not much else. The image in the polished grain is quite unsympathetic.

Even my floor is judging me, Regina thinks as her face flushes with chagrin. No, this was absolutely not the intended result of injecting herself with Dr Jekyll's serum. Not her lacy silk panties dragged down to her knees and her tight leather skirt pushed up over her hips. Not her naked ass exposed to cool air and the stark winter sunlight. Not this bright, bare-faced, bare-cheeked embarrassment.

The Queen was waiting for her, regal and impatient in that shaft of winter sunlight, when Regina returned from the store. The instant Regina saw her by the window she jumped in shock and nearly dropped the grocery bags. There stood her Evil self, brazen in Regina's house. The Queen wore tall black boots and a satin blue surcoat over embroidered pants. Her hair shone in a cascade down one side of her face, and jewels glistened at her ears and throat.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" said Regina. "Get out at once!"

"My house," said the Evil Queen. "It's also _my_ house."

"Get out!"

But the Evil Queen ignored Regina's demands. Instead she strode across the room as though she owned the place.

"I'm so disappointed in you," the Queen said. "You have really let things slide, Regina. I'm here to administer correction."

Regina watched, incredulous, as the Evil Queen wiped a finger across the top of the mantelpiece. Was the imperious bitch checking for dust?

"Correction?" Regina glared at her dangerous other half, aware that she had now repeated herself twice. She let the groceries drop on the table with a thud. A satsuma escaped and rolled towards the edge. Regina scrambled to catch it, missed, and gave up when it bounced towards the kitchen.

The Queen tutted. "Yes. You're a mess." She produced a sheet of paper from beneath her coat. "Do you know what this is?"

Regina didn't. The Queen's eyes flashed.

"It's Henry's latest school report. And he got an F." The Queen waved the paper in front of Regina's face, her ire rising. "Our son got an F! In math!"

Regina's mouth opened. No words came out.

"You didn't even know, did you?"

Henry had always been a solid B in math. Regina was mortified. She spluttered. "But how?"

"He missed the damned paper, Regina. Because he was in hell of all places, dragged out of school by bailsbondbarbie and captain syphilis!"

"Who?"

"Swan and the pirate!" 

Regina's jaw dropped.

"And you let it happen!" The Queen slapped the paper onto the table. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Regina had little then and even less now, if she's honest. It doesn't matter because the Queen has enough to say for them both. She is clearly furious, and so efficient in her indignation that Regina doesn't have time to muster a counter-attack. Regina is aware of being propelled towards the couch, and then she's somehow face down across the Evil Queen's lap, and now the blurry anthropomorphic pattern in her shiny floor is full of reproach.

No, when Regina shot herself up with mad scientist juice in New York, this definitely wasn't the outcome she expected.

"But this is just the last in a string of shameful incidents," says the Queen. "Someone should have done this for you months ago. Your behaviour has been an embarrassing disgrace."

Regina tries to wriggle out of the Queen's grasp but a forearm holds her firmly in place. She is surprised by her captor's strength. Is the Evil Queen really this strong? Is _she_ this strong? Is this grip forged by fury or magic?

"Let me go!" Regina shouts.

"Shut up. You need to hear this." The Queen tugs Regina's skirt further up to her waist. Regina feels as if she is being prepared, like a canvas. "You've lost your self-respect, Regina. You mope after a tree-ape that was useless until he dropped dead. You let bailsbondbarbie drag our son down to hell, just to resurrect a walking disease right after he tried to kill you both. Our sister is the only person in this miserable realm who talks sense, but do you listen to her? No. Instead you blame her for the tree-ape's death, but it was your stupid choice to put that disease-obsessed barbie before Henry's safety and everyone else's."

Regina hears the crack of the Queen's palm against her taut butt a second before she feels it.

"Ow!"

"I said shut up." The Queen smacks her again, harder. Regina gasps in disbelief.

"How dare y-"

"And if all that wasn't shameful enough, you let Snow White and her insipid spawn talk you into doing drugs!"

Regina winces. The floor raises a grainy eyebrow, challenging her to deny it. Maybe the Evil Queen has a point.

"So it's come to this, Regina." The Queen tightens her grip. "I'm going to spank some sense into you because no one else will do it."

And the Evil Queen really goes for it. A series of painful slaps cascade on Regina's ass to punctuate the Queen's speech. Regina grits her teeth as the sharp blows sting her nether cheeks. She can hardly believe this is happening, but the swift heat assures her that it is.

Even more surprising is a growing warmth between her legs. Regina gulps down a whimper. Oh dear no...

The chastisement grows harsher and faster. A fierce burning sensation flares across Regina's exposed skin. Pain and heat merge and intensify, consuming her so that her face flushes an equally deep red. The Queen's braced thighs feel firm beneath her, their warmth seeping through tight pants… Regina's pulse races, first in her chest, then lower down until it throbs somewhere she wishes it wouldn't but really likes it.

Oh dear yes.

Somehow the Queen knows. Of course she does. The Queen is her. How could she not? Regina can imagine her smirk.

The spanking builds to an anger-fuelled crescendo and its intensity increases. Regina can't help squirming under the punishing onslaught. Her eyes begin to water even as she feels herself go fluid down south. A wanton moan escapes her throat, cut short by shame as desire warms her flesh. Her scrambling fingers find the Queen's boot and she grips the leather fiercely. She doesn't want to plead for mercy but wonders if she can ride this out.

But of course the Queen knows exactly how much Regina can take. Her final strike bounces off her captive so hard that Regina is knocked off her lap. She slides to the unyielding floor and her traumatised butt lands on the satisfied face. Regina yelps and rolls up onto her knees fast, clutching her bare buttocks. Her ass feels like it's on fire.

"You utter bitch!" Regina shrieks.

The Queen dismisses the insult. "That's Righteous Bitch to you, Regina. Because I am. You didn't simply deserve this. You needed it."

"I will rip your heart out!"

"Been there done that and since threatened it twice. Your material is so repetitive."

Chastised, red-faced, red-assed, and furious, Regina staggers to her feet. She kicks herself free of her tangling underwear and launches herself at the Queen, landing on the couch with her knees astride her assailant's hips and her hands at her throat.

Only now she's also open and slick across the Queen's thighs, the scent of her arousal rising between them, hot and thick. The Queen chuckles. Her hand disappears under Regina, and a second later Regina feels a thumb touch her where she's so ripe - light and steady, exactly how Regina would want to be touched in that moment.

It really isn't fair, Regina thinks. How can she be expected to throttle someone who knows precisely how she likes it?

So Regina doesn't. She closes her eyes instead and moans again, eager for more of her other self's alluring touch; and this time her desire is shameless.

The Queen obliges. Her hands drift around Regina's hips. They are cool and soothing as they caress her stinging flesh. Regina feels the chill of the Queen's silver rings on her warm skin and she sighs in sensuous relief. She lowers her face to the Queen's neck and tastes her softness. Then the unseen fingers are stroking between Regina's thighs, slipping inside her, circling her swollen flesh - teasing at first but only just long enough - then faster and rhythmic and Regina rocks into them so that the pressure is just perfect...

And Regina comes right when she wants to, very hard and very, very sweet.

The kisses the Queen places on Regina's mouth afterwards are comforting and delicate. She eases Regina off her lap onto the couch so that she can stand up. The Queen smiles down at her, obviously pleased with how their encounter turned out. Regina watches her smooth down her satin garments. She knows she looks far from smooth herself. She's pretty sure she looks a flushed, glistening, satiated mess. She gives the Queen a sullen look.

"I hate you," Regina says.

The Queen's smile widens. "Your loss if you keep that up."

Regina pouts, and the Queen laughs.

"I'll see myself out." The Evil Queen conjures a swirl of purple smoke in which to vanish. "Now make sure Henry does his homework."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback welcome :)


End file.
